The Wager
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: A night at the bar playing darts leads to something interesting. One shot. Rizzles


**One shot! Enjoy  
**

**As usual, the character's aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

**

* * *

**

"You really think you can beat me at darts?" Jane leaned against the small round table by the wall as she took a swig of her beer. "Seriously, Maura? You know I kick butt at this. You're going to loose."

"Jane, how can you not be aware that I am clearly the superior dart player?" Maura handed the detective a set of darts. "I have proven my prowess at playing darts multiple times. Just by doing calculations based on previous experiences we've had playing this particular game with each other, my estimates suggest that I shall beat you at least 3 out of 5 times." Maura lined up to throw her first dart.

"She's got you there, Rizzoli!" Korsak yelled from across the room. He and Frost were playing pool and watching the girls play darts in between their shots. "Come on, Doc, show her whose boss."

"Hey, shut up, Korsak," Jane spat back as she watched Maura rack up an impressive score. "I got this." She lined up to take her turn and hit the wall. "Shit."

"Language, Jane." Maura took a sip of her martini as she waited.

"It's a bar, Maura. I'm allowed to curse." Jane rolled her eyes as she walked over to pull the darts off the board and out of the wall. "You know what? My problem is that I'm just not motivated to win, you know? I _know _I'm good, but why should I have to prove it when I don't have a reason to? Huh? What do you think about making this a little more interesting?" Jane sauntered over to where Maura was still standing and leaned over the table as she started to sip on her beer again.

"You mean _gamble_?" Maura went wide-eyed. "Jane, you know I don't approve of gambling. Plus, I believe it's illegal, isn't it?"

"Not gambling, Maura. More like," she shrugged, "A friendly wager between friends."

Maura considered for a moment. "What type of wager?"

"Well, I pick something I want you to do for me if I win, and you pick something you'd like for me to do for you if you win. It's as simple as that." Jane finished off her beer and waved a server for another. "What do you say?"

"What would you want me to do for you?" Maura chewed at her bottom lip as she considered the possibilities.

"I was thinking," Jane took the beer from the server and took a sip, "Do you remember about a month ago when I had that back injury, and you said you could fix it?"

"You mean the time you chased down that suspect in the park, and you slipped on some ice, skidded across the street, somehow managed to turn approximately 180 degrees during your trip, and landed on the curb in such a way as to misalign your back?" Maura smiled. "Yes, I do recall that."

"Right," Jane hopped up on one of the chairs at the table, "That time. Well, you said that you had studied reflex-something or the other?"

"Reflexology, but you refused my help." Maura joined Jane at the table.

"I was fine in a couple of days. But, I got this massive kink in my back, and it won't go away." Jane shifted in her chair. "I think it's the reason my game is a little off tonight." She glanced over at the pool table to see Frost shaking his head at her. "So, if I win, I want you to fix it with that reflex stuff."

"Hmm... it may take more than just reflexology, Jane." Maura tilted her head to one side as she considered. "How did you hurt yourself?"

Jane shifted again and made a face as she leaned to one side to alleviate some pressure on her back. "I don't know. I must have slept on it wrong."

"You fell off the back of Frankie's cruiser when you were trying to put that 'I break for donuts' sticker in the middle of back windshield yesterday." Frost called out before bending over to take his shot.

"Jane, you didn't?" Maura looked horrified.

"Hey, he started it with that 'I break for cannoli' sticker on my car." Jane threw Frost a dirty look. "It was just payback, okay." She played with the sticker on her beer bottle for a moment. "So, can you fix it or not?"

"Perhaps, but it sounds like you may have a bruise there, which is not something that is 'fixable' with reflexology." Maura finished her cocktail, and Jane waved the server down again.

"No, it's not bruised. It's a knot. It's a huge, very painful knot." Jane squirmed in her chair.

"I see." Maura ordered another drink. "In that case, I believe what you would need is a deep tissue massage of the area. I am also well versed in various types of massages, including deep tissue. I believe I most likely could, as you say, 'fix it'." Maura sighed. "Oh Jane, you know I'd help you regardless of a wager. I'd hate to think you're needlessly in pain. All you have to do is ask."

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way." Jane winked at the blonde. "What would you want from me?"

Maura sipped her cosmopolitan for a long moment as she considered. "I believe I would like for you to teach me how to properly shoot a gun."

Jane's eyebrow went up. "Really?"

"Yes. The small lesson you gave me earlier has made me curious, and I would like to learn." Maura smiled at Jane over the rim of her martini glass.

Jane ran a hand across the lower part of her face as she thought about it. "Yeah, fine... I can do that." She nodded to herself. "You're on! We'll start fresh, okay? 3 out of 5?"

"Whatever you'd like, Jane," Maura said as she placed her glass down and stood to start playing.

* * *

The first round went to Maura, and it was clear that Jane was none too happy. The second and third games went to Jane. However, both games were very close in score,

and Maura was winning until just a few moments before the end of each. The fourth game went to Maura.

"Tied! That never happens," Frost looked over the score board as the two women regrouped. "Dr. Isles, you normally have it in the bag by now. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Barry, I'm fine. Jane just seems to be more focused tonight. That's all. I'm certain in my abilities." Maura gave him a reassuring smile.

"You saying you're going to win, Doc?" Korsak called out from the table where everyone's drinks were.

"I am saying that my chances, statistically speaking, are still within acceptable parameters." She walked over to the line to start the game.

"Hey, Frost, $20 bucks on Dr. Isles." Korsak popped some bar mix while he waited.

"Yeah, you're on. $20 on Jane." Frost joined Korsak at the table.

"Thanks, Frost. You know I'm going to kick her ass." Jane watched Maura intently as, once again, Maura hit exactly where she called on the board.

"Language... never mind." Maura sighed as she pulled her darts and moved to the side.

The game progressed quickly, and the final moments held one shot needed by each woman.

"If you miss this, Maura, I win." Jane leaned against the wall in complete confidence. "Miss."

"Please be quite, Jane. I need to concentrate." Maura lined the shot up.

"You know, Frost, I've never seen Dr. Isles miss this shot. She always hits the 9."

"There's a first time for everything, Korsak. I'm thinking you're about to owe me twenty bucks."

"We'll see," Korsak popped some more mix.

Maura threw the dart and it hit the wall.

They were all silent for a moment. Maura looked surprised. Everyone else looked shocked. After a brief moment, everyone erupted in comments.

"Yes! Hand it over, Korsak!"

"I can't believe it! Isles NEVER hits the wall." Korsak slapped a 20 dollar bill into Frost's hand.

"I _totally _won. I told you, Maura. I _kicked _your ass!"

"So you did, Jane." Maura smiled at the brunette. "When do you expect payment on our 'friendly wager'?"

"How about tonight? I'm about ready to go home anyway." Jane shrugged and grabbed her keys.

"That's fine. Can we stop by my house so I can feed Bass and grab a few things?"

"Yeah, that's fine, but you can't back out." Jane gave Maura warning look.

"I won't." Maura smiled as she followed Jane out the door. "You won, Jane. I will hold to my end of our agreement." 

* * *

"Jane, for this to be effective, you should lay down on the bed." Maura walked into Jane's bedroom and began pulling the covers back.

"Okay," Jane followed her. "Where do you want me?"

"Here in the middle," Maura bit her lip again, "You should also remove your clothing. It will get in the way as I try to kneed out the know in your back." She glance up to see Jane's eyes go wide. "Perhaps a towel is in order?" Maura smiled weakly at Jane's shocked expression.

"Yeah, let me just go hop in the shower. I'm not comfortable with you touching me after being all sweaty in the bar tonight." Jane shook her head. "That's just gross."

She gave a shiver as she headed towards the bathroom. "Besides, she called out before closing the door, "You took a shower at your place before we got here."

* * *

"So, I just lay face down here in the bed?" Jane carefully made her way onto the bed making sure to keep her towel in place.

"Yes," Maura joined her. "Now, tell me where the 'kink' is."

"Just under my right shoulder blade." Jane gasped as Maura pulled her towel down to expose her back from the waist up.

"Here?" Jane grunted in pain as Maura pressed lightly down on her back.

"Yup." She answered in clipped tones as she tried not to show how much pain she was in. "That would be it."

"Jane, the muscles here are very tense." Maura began to run her fingers over Jane's back as she inspected the muscle groups. She could feel the goosebumps under her fingertips as she lightly ran her hands over Jane's back. "In fact, your entire back is incredibly tense. That's not healthy. This is why you should come to more yoga classes with me. It would help relax you and loosen these muscle groups." Maura pushed down on another knot lower on Jane's back.

"Ow! Geeze, you think?" Jane squirmed under Maura's touch. "That hurts, Maura."

"It will hurt, but I can assure you it will feel better eventually." Maura reached into the bag she had brought and pulled out a dark blue glass bottle.

"What's that?" Jane was watching the blonde over her shoulder.

"Massage oil. This is a lavender scented oil, which should help you relax." She placed a small amount in the palm of her hand. "Aromatherapy has been known to help alleviate stress, help center one's mind, and assist in various other areas." She smiled down at Jane. "Now, Try to be still. If you move too much, you'll make this more uncomfortable for you." She rubbed her hands together and then placed them on Jane's exposed back.

With a methodical precision, she began to work the first of several knots on Jane's back. After a few long moments, and many grunts and curses from Jane, Jane finally snapped at the doctor, "You said 'uncomfortable'. It feels like you're trying to drill a hole in my back." Jane grunted again as Maura continued to work. "God, Maura, how are you hands that strong?"

"I am using my body's weight to help apply pressure. In fact," Maura shifted on the bed. "I am going to have to straddle you in order to properly apply pressure to the muscle group here," Maura ran a hand over Jane's lower lumbar region. "I just wanted to prepare you." With that, Maura swung a leg over Jane and settled with her knees on either side of Jane's lower body. Jane's eyes went wide. "I'll try to not apply any pressure to your lower body. But I may not be able to support all of my weight on my knees as I work the tension out of this muscle group."

Jane swallowed. She was silent for a moment as she caught her breath. "Oh... okay," she squeaked out. "It's... um... it's okay if you have to sit on me." She slowly closed her eyes as she felt Maura settle on top of her. Then, the pain came back as the to doctor began working on the new set of muscles. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jane had stopped cursing and was starting to relax into Maura's touch. Maura had settled where she was, sitting on Jane, as she changed from a deep tissue massage to a Swedish massage.

With deft, smooth strokes of her hand, she worked over Jane's back. She gently kneeded Jane's shoulders and ran her hands down to move in circles over the rest of her back.

"How are you feeling, Jane?" Maura asked as she continued to move her hands.

"I feel great." The brunette sighed. "Whatever you're doing is amazing." She groaned in satisfaction. "I wish you didn't have to stop."

"Would you like for me to work on other areas of your body?" To demonstrate, Maura began rubbing Jane's shoulders and moved down her left arm to settled on Jane's hand where she began working the tired muscles of her wrist and fingers.

"If you're sure..." Jane moaned again.

"I don't mind." Maura moved to the other side to do the same thing to Jane's right hand.

After taking care of Jane's arms and hands, she scooted off Jane and settled to one side. Starting at Jane's feet, she worked over the brunette's athletic legs. As she came to the bottom of the towel, she stopped and moved to the other leg. "Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you be comfortable if I pushed the towel up a bit to gain better access to your upper thighs?" Maura rested a hand at the bottom of the towel.

Jane went still.

Maura waited.

"How high up are we talking here?"

"A few inches."

"Yeah, sure," Jane inhaled deeply, "Go ahead." Maura could feel Jane's body stiffen slightly as she wrapped her fingers under the edge of the towel and slowly pulled it up. She folded it so that Jane was still covered but her tighs were exposed.

With an expert hand, Maura began to work on the muscles. She didn't miss Jane's gasp nor the fact that Jane was shivering slightly. She stopped working, but left her hands where they were. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You're shivering. Are you cold? I can get another towel to cover your back while I do this."

"I'm not cold."

"But..."

"I'm _not _cold, Maura." Jane burried her head in the pillow. She said something, but it was too muffled for Maura to make out.

"what was that? I can't understand you with your head in your pillow."

Jane pulled her head back and stared at her headboard. "I said I didn't expect you to lose. You always win at darts."

"Oh, so you didn't really expect me to do this for you?" Maura slowly removed her hands. "Did you not actually want me to help you?" She sniffed slighly.

Jane groaned and turned around in the bed to face Maura. "No, that's not what I meant." She reached over to place a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "This was really great, Maura, and I feel 100% better. Really," she looked into the other woman's eyes, "I enjoyed this. Thank you. It's just that, when I made this bet," she shook her head, "Wager, I didn't think I would win. So, yeah, this has been nice, but I'm sort of... I don't know... taken by suprise." Jane gave Maura a quizzical look. "You know?"

Maura swallowed and glanced down. She quickly glanced back up and blushed. "Jane, your towel."

Jane looked down and gave a small squeal as she reached for the towel that was now tangled between the woman. She pulled up on it, but it didn't budge. As the blush coursed through her body, Jane quickly wrapped her arms around her chest and looked away from Maura. "You're sitting on it."

The blonde bit her lip as she tried not the smile. "It's okay, Jane. I am familiar with what the female form looks like. You needn't be embarassed." She sighed as she moved to try and untangle the towel. "You look aesthetically pleasing, you know?" She finally disentangled the towel and handed it to Jane.

"I what?" Jane took it and quickly covered herself.

"You're attracitve, Jane."

"Oh," the brunette looked away again. "You think so?"

"Yes. In fact, there are many people who think so." Maura waited for Jane to look back at her.

Jane continued to look away. "How... how do you know?"

"I assume you would prefer that I not go into great detail right now. However, suffice it to say that I have made note of many individals with phyical indications of sexual arousal when in close proximity to you."

"Oh," Jane glanced back at Maura and bit her lip. "And you're one of those people?"

"I find you attractive, yes." Maura clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap.

Jane looked both terrified and stricken. "Maura, I..."

"Jane, I am simply answering your questions. I don't expect you to do anything with this knowledge. I am perfectly happy to simply be your friend and occasional doctor." She smiled brightly at the brunette. "I understand if that's as far as our relationship goes."

Jane nodded slowly. Her expression changing fom fear to understanding. "Maura, does your inability to lie cross over into playing games?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you throw a game?"

"As in propel a game in such a way as to move it across a certain distance?" Maura looked confused.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Always so literal... I mean, can you not win if you want to not win?"

"Oh, I see what you're saying. You're asking me if I can cheat to lose?"

"Right."

Maura blinked at Jane. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you never lose at darts." She raised an eyebrow. "Until tonight."

"Jane, statistically speaking, it was bound to happen that I would lose a game. The fact that it was this game could simply be coincidence."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I don't think so." Jane tilted her head to the side and considered Maura again. "I think you threw the game."

"But, why?" Maura's eyes grew wide as she tried to understand what was happening.

"To get me naked." Jane smirked at the blonde as Maura's jaw dropped.

"To... Jane... how can you?" Maura gave a flustered sigh.

Jane's eyes narrowed. "I knew it." She left her right hand to hold the towel as she reached up to poke Maura in the chest with her left. "You threw the game so you could do this tonight. Didn't you? Go ahead, try to lie." She poked Maura again.

"I don't have to put up with this." Maura moved to get off the bed only to have Jane's hand catch her on the shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You are not running away from this." Jane pushed her back down. "Now, did you or did you not throw the game in order to get me in this towel?"

"Jane, please, can't you just be happy you won?"

"No."

"Of course not." Maura rolled her eyes.

"Answer the question, Maura."

The other woman sighed. "Yes."

Jane nodded in satisfaction to herself. Then, she did something that surprised them both. She grabbed the back of Maura's neck and pulled her forward laying a kiss on

the astonished blonde's lips.

Maura didn't fight Jane. Instead, she pushed forward causing them to fall backward onto the bed. Heatbeats later they pulled back to catch their breath.

"I assume this means you aren't angry with me?" Maura smiled.

"Apparently not," Jane chuckled. "Though, I didn't really plan what just happened here."

"I'm not surprised." Jane gave Maura a playful smack. "What do you suggest we do from here?"

"I don't know. You're the first girl I've ever kissed." Jane raised an eyebrow. "But, you do already have me naked."

Both women laughed.

"You don't think this would move things a little too fast?"

"What? You don't kiss on the first massage?" Jane pushed the back of Maura's shirt up with her left hand and dragged her fingers down Maura's back causing the other woman to shiver.

"I thought that colloquialism was 'don't kiss on the first date'?" Maura closed her eyes as she focused on Jane's thumb running along her ear, down her chin, to brush over her lips.

Jane shrugged. "Close enough."

"I believe you're suggesting something much more complex than a kiss, aren't you?" Maura's eyes drilled into Jane's as she placed a kiss on Jane's thumb. Jane considered for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Maura raked her eyes over Jane's face as she tried to determine what the brunette was thinking. "Aren't you afraid of what will happen after?"

Jane shook her head. "No."

"I'm surprised at that."

"Everyone already thinks we're involved, Maura. Who are we to prove them wrong?"

"Do they?" The blonde was genuinely surprised.

"Yes, they do." Jane kissed Maura again. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, no longer caring about her towel. "Will you stay here, with me, tonight?"

Maura pulled back and gazed into Jane's eyes for a long moment, considering. Then, she smiled and nodded. "Yes." 


End file.
